Many pyrazolonoxonols having a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group in the 1-position have been known. However, no pyrazolonoxonol compounds having a carbamoyl group have been known.
On the other hand, it has been a common practice in the field of silver halide photographic material to color hydrophilic colloidal layers in order to adjust the spectral sensitivity thereof or inhibit irradiation or halation thereof. It goes without saying that dyes with which the hydrophilic colloidal layers are colored should have no adverse effects on photographic properties, e.g., fog. These dyes also need to be rapidly decolored upon development. It is further preferred that these dyes can undergo full decomposition in the processing solution so that they have no adverse effects on the processing solution, e.g., coloring.
Examples of dyes which have been found to meet the foregoing requirements include pyrazolonoxonol dyes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,782, and JP-A-51-77327 (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), JP-A-3-288841, and JP-A-4-130429.
However, these pyrazolonoxonol dyes are disadvantageous in that they exhibit an insufficient stability in gelatin layers, causing a reduction in the color density during storage.